<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Minhos Mean by Daddydomjbswhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710692">The One Where Minhos Mean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddydomjbswhore/pseuds/Daddydomjbswhore'>Daddydomjbswhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddydomjbswhore/pseuds/Daddydomjbswhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Key holder Minho decides to play with his submissives</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One Where Minhos Mean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*important*= the consent isn't written out in the dialog so if you're not fully comfortable with that, do not read </p><p>So I was supposed to be updating my other fan fic today.... but instead here's a oneshot<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho was a hard dom, his specialities were chastity and power kink. He was the key holder to both of his boyfriends. Jisung was a submissive bottom, stuck in a small metal cock cage. Meanwhile his submissive top boyfriend, Hyunjin, wore a plastic chastity device. Both of them wore them through their day to day lives. Hyunjin was more likely to be unlocked for playtime than Jisung. Minho insisted he didn't need his cock, talked about how pointless it was to have access to it. Minho controlled his orgasms and clamed that Jisungs cock was his property. Also permission to touch his own cock was rarely granted. Futhermore Jisung was never gonna fuck with that small thing anyways. So Minho locked it up to keep him from being naughty. When they started Jisung had still been on the smaller end, maybe around five inches. The more they advanced in their chastity play the tighter the cage got. For the past few months Jisung had been using a two and half inch long sleeve. Jisung originally came to Minho in search of a hard dominant to degrade him, yet was careful with aftercare. It had been two months since Jisung had last been let out for playtime. Edge play was Jisungs favorite, building the heat in his stomach again and again only to be denied release. His actual last orgasm, though came after his first one was ruined, happened over six months ago. Although those time marks weren't comparable to the over year long period since Jisung had been fucked by Minho. After their relationship developed to be the three of them, Minho almost never touched Jisung. Hyunjin first joined them, desperate to feed his cuckold kink. Yet it turned more into a need for humiliation. Their relationship outside a scene, subdrop and bedroom changed as their sexual activities did. Once Hyunjin moved in, Minho asked him to wear a cock cage for him. I mean after all he was concerned if his dumb pup could have think with his cock to himself. Hyunjin easily gave in, putting a well fitted plastic cage over his cock. Minho made sure to praise the pretty pink cage on his pretty boy in front of Jisung. His pretty pup would go on to cry often to Minho that he was too pent up, needed to relieve himself. More often than not, Minho would just kiss away the tears. He'd tell his pup how beautiful he looked when he cried, underlying his rejection. Unless Hyunjin safe worded, tell Minho he was at his limit such as the first week of chastity when he became claustrophobic while caged. Or like when Minho suggested they wait till after his finals to unlock him, then Hyunjin wasn't being let out until Minho saw fit. When those chances did come by, Minho let Hyunjin fuck Jisung. Minho has been anally training Jisung since he stopped fucking him. Minho wanted to ruin his boyfriends hole beyond appeal. Sometimes Minho on special occasions, and if he felt nice, Minho would fuck a toy into Jisung. Usually though, Minho would just tell Jisung what to push into himself or sit on. It was so hot to Minho, watching his submissive so eager to do as told that he never stopped to realize he was only worsening his situation. In addition to gaping his hole too much for Minhos attraction, Jisung unconsciously destroyed the tight feeling for Hyunjin. Similar to their scene a month ago when Hyunjin was given a chance to orgasm. For the week prior, Minho used their quarantine to his advantage making Jisung wear a chastity belt a few hours everyday. The belt was not a typical female model but the complete opposite. From the outside it was the same, wrapped around his front, a hole to pull his small caged cock through, and wrapped around his back to a band around the waist where it held a padlock only Minho had the key to. Where it was special was the thick plug inside Jisung, forced to be there unless Minho decided otherwise. After the week his hole was gaping in memory of the shape. Minho lectured Jisung on how his hole had become too loose to enjoy, that the only pleasure it brought him was from how pretty the irritated swollen skin looked. It wasn't Jisungs fault, Minho asked him to do all those things and he complied to be obedient but Minho wasn't having it. He told his submissive that in order to make it up to him, Jisung would have to tell Hyunjin used him. Again, like time before, Jisung agreed. The fantasy had become more than Hyunjin could have never imagined. Instead of watching people fuck, wanting to be them and being rejected of doing so, he was now using Jisung as if he was nothing more than Minhos old broken toy that the older had deemed to gross for him. Minho warned the pup that he didn't have over five minutes to reach his orgasm. Minho made it seem like he was disinterested in them, even disgusted by Hyunjin fucking Jisung. Hyunjin could barely feel Jisungs walls, although Hyunjin knew his boyfriend was clenching for his sake. Nearing four minutes Hyunjin spilled into Jisung. Minho smiled as his other submissive was slowly ruining his stamina in order to not burden his dominant. <br/>Now, it was different. Hyunjin was getting bratty again, it seemed like his limit was around five weeks of chastity before he acted out. And Minho had made peace with the fact he couldn't hold off orgasiming like Jisung. True to his name, Hyunjin was nothing more than a dumb pup who thought with their dick. <br/>Minho had his submissives on their backs on either side of him as he sat on his knees in the middle of their huge bed. <br/>His ran thumb over Jisungs lower stomach, caressing his waist as the sub laid naked except for his chastity. Meanwhile his other hand patted over Hyunjins clothed bulge.<br/>"What would my babies say if I said you'll be able to come tonight?" Minho asked excited to start playing. Obviously Jisung perked up at the suggestion of his orgasm. Hyunjins eyes begged Minho, too scared to say something that would take away his privilege. <br/>"Hyung-, am I going to, going to able to, um- come tonight?" Jisung stuttered. Minho stopped touching Jisung, turning to unbutton Hyunjins pants, signaling to him to take them off.<br/>Minho pouted a bit before frowning, "You know what, that time I went with Chan, I showered at his place. I took off the anklet and seemed to left it on the counter. I should really called him about it, not sure what we'll do if its lost."<br/>Chan, Minhos rich friend. The three had declared an open sexual relationship as long as everyone was using protection outside of their relationship and got check ups regularly. Chan had been one of Minhos friends with benefits. Sometimes Chan treated Minho extra nicely to overnight stays, fueling jealousy in the submissives. That wasn't completely the reason Jisung was hung up on the name. Chan rung in his ears because if Jisungs not mistaken, Minho last visited him before quarantine. Meaning he'll only get the anklet back once the pandemic clears up. It could take months for Jisung to be unlocked again.<br/>"I forgot to tell you earlier since it wasn't gonna change anything. Oh well, sorry baby you won't come tonight. Or for a while i guess." Jisungs bottom lip quivered as his eyes got teary. <br/>"Oh baby its okay, you don't need that thing anyways right?" Jisungs mind was arguing that he wanted an orgasm as much as Hyunjin, he just had better control but instead his head agreed with Minho.<br/>"Good, then help Hyung, let me use you for what your good for." Minho said taking off his bracelet with a small key.<br/>"Hyungie gonna fuck Jisung?" Jisung asked shyly like every other day since Minho fucked him.<br/>"Oh honey no, your hole isn't good enough for me, I don't want that. I mean help me by letting Hyunjin have you." Minho said calmly unlock the padlock on a silent Hyunjin. A disappointed sigh was let out before an agreement. <br/>Ignoring Jisungs existence, Minho placed aside the boys cage. As he moved Hyunjin towards the middle, Minho settle in between the tops legs. He cooed to Hyunjin about how good he was being for him, reaching over to receive a bottle and condom from the bedside drawer. <br/>"Hyungs gonna prepare you, okay pup?" <br/>Hyunjin whined as he watched Minho pour lotion into his palm. His pup truly was dumb, not just when he was fucked or fucking, he was always too in his head to notice things. Hyunjin drove his heels into the bed, buckling his hips into Minhos hand as he stroked him, coating him in lotion. <br/>"Condom?" Hyunjin panted, eyebrows pushed together, eyeing the packet.<br/>"Just for an easier clean up," Minho smiled stroking the boy slowly. He tried to go an unsatisfying pace knowing the younger male could finish quickly. <br/>Jisung was whimpering by the time Minho was rolling the condom onto Hyunjin.<br/>"Shh, Hyunjins almost ready. Right pup?" Minho asked Hyunjin who looked hesitant before raising onto his elbows and stared at his cock. <br/>Minhos eyes follow to a flaccid Hyunjin. "Was my dumb pup too focused on the thought of coming that he didn't realize I rubbed numbing cream all over him?" Minho smirked watching Hyunjins mouth drop.<br/>"Come on pup, let's see if you can get hard in Jisung. Doubt it when you can barely feel him when hard but its worth a shot. Who knows whens the next time you'll be unlocked."<br/>Hyunjin nodded and climb out of bed to stand at the foot on Jisungs side. He dragged the small boy towards him. Hyunjin had no mercy bending Jisungs legs to chest, fucking at a fast rate. Wet sounds filled the room before Jisungs high pitched cries overpowered them. A few minutes later Jisung was sobbing softly, face stained with tears and sniffles let out here and there.<br/>Hyunjins groans frustration before pulling out, releasing Jisungs legs to fall aside the bed and laying on top of him.<br/>"Come here pup, let's give Jisung some space. You fucked him so hard, gave him such a nice big cock even soft. Such a good pup, good boy. Let's get you clean and locked up. You'll get to try again tomorrow, okay?" A dazed Hyunjin agreed and Minho handled him to laid back where he started. He pulled the condom off, discarding it into the trash. Minho pulled out some baby wipes to clean Hyunjin before using disinfecting wipes to swipe the plastic before he place it on Hyunjin.<br/>He tucked his boyfriend under the cover after whispering to him to nap a bit before they bathe and have dinner. <br/>Jisung had closed his eyes, clearly not sleeping due to his uneven breathing. <br/>"Hi baby, can you look at me." Jisung opened his eyes, glassy from crying but not cloudy from subspace.<br/>"Good baby, we're done playing, okay?" Jisung nodded. "Can I touch you, baby?" Minho asked, needy to give his boyfriend affection. Yet he would never touch him such a vulnerable state without consent. <br/>"You can, Hyung." Jisung verbally replied knowing Minho needed more than a nod.<br/>Minho scooped him into his arms.<br/>Once Minho was seated on bed with Jisung in his lap, he stroked his back helping him even his breath. They breathed in and released it after a few seconds, easing tension in Jisungs body. <br/>"I only said i didn't have the key for the scene. If you wanna be unlock or come then we can do that baby," Minho explained as Jisung rest his head on his shoulder. <br/>"Its okay," he felt the boy shake his head, " wanna join Hyunjin." Jisung yawned. <br/>"Okay babe let clean you first," Minho hummed causing Jisung to whine.<br/>"Not dirty."<br/>"You got precum all over yourself, leaking down there too. I'll be quick, baby,"<br/>Jisung whimpered the whole wipe down process but sighed contently once he could huddled up to Hyunjin. Minho kissed their forehead, both already asleep before going to start dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all my fics will be edited heavily to be better, soon I'll be updating regularly (weekly) for my stories as I'm in a better mental state </p><p>Also this fic was inspired by fics I have bookmarked if you would like to check those out (multifandom)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>